(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image and a method for preparing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Today, a method of visualizing image information via an electrostatic charge image, e.g., an electronic photolithography, has been used in various fields. In the case of the electronic photolithography, the surface of a photoreceptor is uniformly charged, and then an electrostatic charge image is formed on the surface of the photoreceptor. Thereafter, the electrostatic charge image is developed by a developer including a toner to be visualized as a toner image. This toner image is transferred and fixed onto the surface of a recording medium to form a corresponding image. Examples of an employable developer o include a two-component developer, including a toner and a carrier, and a one-component developer exclusively using a magnetic or non-magnetic toner. In views of energy saving, it would be desirable to provide lower-temperature fixing of a toner image in order to reduce power consumption. Accordingly, an improved toner, and method for preparing the same, are needed.